1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a book-shaped information terminal, and more particularly relates to a book-shaped information terminal that corresponds to a portable computer, which is designed to be used in such a shape as a hardcover-bound book.
2. Related Art
Computer systems are information handling systems that are utilized by many individuals and businesses today. A computer system can be defined as a microcomputer that includes a central processing unit (CPU), a volatile memory, a non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, a mouse or other input device such as a trackball, a floppy diskette drive, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive, a modem, a hard disk storage device, and a printer. Typically, a computer system's main board, which is a printed circuit board known as a motherboard, is used to electrically connect these components together.
Portable computers are often referred to as laptop, notebook, or subnotebook computers. These computers typically incorporate a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or other relatively small display. Portable computers also often provide for coupling to a conventional standalone display monitor.
Generally speaking, a personal computer is classified as a desktop computer or a portable computer. A desktop computer is intended to be used at a fixed place, while a portable computer is designed to be used at a multitude of places, because of the ease with which it can be moved to almost any place.
Accordingly, a portable computer can be developed and supplied, smaller and more convenient in portability, having any form in a range from a form of a notebook computer to that of a hand held computer. Such a portable computer is designed to have a size enabling a user to simply control it by hand, particularly so that it can be conveniently used when being carried to any remote place, because it offers also the general function of a conventional desktop computer.
But such a portable computer has disadvantages. Such a portable computer has external and internal features which cause inconvenience to users. I have found that when a user familiar with carrying a book attempts to carry and use such a portable computer, the user experiences discomfort and inconvenience on account of the carrying and using of the portable computer.
Accordingly, I have discovered that it would be desirable to improve on the form of an information system in order to enable it to be more convenient to carry and use.